The present invention relates to a process of making carbon-bonded refractory shaped articles, particularly articles which do not exhibit flaking-off or breaking during temperature treatment.
West German Laid-open Application 32 45 647 discloses refractory building materials to which solid organic fibers, especially polypropylene fibers, are added during their fabrication. During the subsequent temperature treatment, these solid fibers form narrow interconnected passages, through which moisture can escape during the temperature treatment.
German Laid-open Application 34 01 054 teaches the addition, when producing monolithic refractory materials for the purpose of preventing flaking-off due to steam formation, of vinyl chloride acetate fibers, which soften or shrink by 50% at temperatures as low as around 40.degree. C., i.e. at a temperature lower than the boiling point of water, in order to form channels for the escape of steam.
West German Patent Publication 15 71 410 teaches the formation, when producing tar-bonded basic refractory shapes, of channels or drains therein before or during the heat treatment, in order to thereby achieve a temporary porosity for improved full-tempering. West German Published Patent No. 15 71 410 mentions, as materials for the formation of these channels or drains, fusible, volatile and/or cokable fibers, filaments, rods or ribbons.